thesuitelifeofkaranandkabirfandomcom-20200214-history
The Suite Life of Karan and Kabir Wiki:Manual of Style
This is a full list of conventions and policies for writing content for the Suite Life of Karan and Kabir Wiki . Writing conventions There should be no double links in pages' main content. *This rule does not apply to the infobox. *This rule does not apply to tables used as lists. When writing the possessive form of a name, it is always followed by apostrophe-s. This includes names that end in "s". *'Right:' Karan's, Mann Singh's, Rajesh's. *'Wrong:' Rajeshs'. When writing something in quotes, normal English writing conventions should be followed. This means that sentences including punctuation should retain their punctuation, and words (and publications) should not. *'Right:' "Come over here, Noodles." *'Right:' He said "hello" to me. *'Right:' Though he was not very practiced in his field, the kids called the hotel "doctor". *'Right:' That episode is called "Hotel Hangout". *'Wrong:' "Come over here, Noodles". *'Wrong:' He said "Hello," to me. *'Wrong:' Though he was not very practiced in his field, the kids called the hotel "doctor." Publication names should NEVER be abbreviated in pages' main content. *'Right:' The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. *'Wrong:' SLOKAK, TSLOKAK, TSLoKaK. *Abbreviations are unavoidable when using the SLOKAK templates. This is the one exception. When writing the name of a large publication, such as a movie title or TV series, it should be italicized. *'Right:' The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. *'Wrong:' "The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir", Best of Luck Nikki, Luck Luck ki Baat. When writing the name of a minor publication (usually a part of a larger publicaton), such as an episode name, it should be in quotations. *'Right:' "Hotel Hangout". *'Wrong:' Hotel Hangout. The start of a page should always detail the name of the content, bolded. *'Right:' Karan is ... *'Right:' "Hotel Hangout" is ... When referring to an episode number in an ordinal fashion, the number should be used. *'Right:' "Hotel Hangout" is the 1st episode. *'Wrong: ' "Hotel Hangout" is the first episode. When referring to any other number in an ordinal fashion, the word should be used. *'Right:' Kabir was the second twin born. *'Right:' The first episode of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir is in the first season. *'Wrong:' The 1st season of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir is the longest. All headers on a page should be lowercase. *The first word, of course, should be capitalized. *Any proper nouns, such as names, should be capitalized. Image conventions When uploading an image, please follow the conventions outlined in MediaWiki:Uploadtext. It is detailed at the top of the page when uploading an image. Also, please give the destination filename an understandable name, such as "Hotel Hangout - Karan and Kabir.jpg". :NOTE: Images not following these policies may be deleted! Video conventions This Wiki will NOT host the following: *Full episodes. This is a violation of Fair Use copyright law. *Content unrelated to the The Suite Life series. Embedding of these videos from their respective links from YouTube is allowed. *Any content that has been stolen or leaked from noncanon sources. No articles may link to full episodes on other sources, such as YouTube. In the "Media" header section of an article, things such as trailers, short clips (of importance to the episode, such as Karan and Vinnie's first uniting), and opening credits may be hosted.